Normal Life
by CarmelliaCE
Summary: The strange Man. Two Idiots, Namely Minato and Touya. The Bouquet. EMPTY Fridge. And Seeing Touya in the bath, all in his naked glory. What more could I ask for? STAR PROJECT ONLINE. ]


Yoshii~ Star Project Online is cool gaaaaaame, 3 .. And so, I thought about writing a fanfic of this cool game.. Hm~ Of course, with my chara.. ^-^

Here~

I'm just an amateur at writing stories..  
So please be kind to me.. :]  
And also please view my other stories.. will you?  
Sankyuu~ :D  
This is just a one-shot. Hope you guys like it.. ^o ^  
Set on Carmellia's Point of View. [My chara]

* * *

_***Pit pat Pit pat***_

_***Thump***_

I really swear.

_***Thump***_

_***Tap Tap ***_

_***Clomp***_

Again.

_***Thump***_

_***Thump***_

I know that I am not quite brave enough...

But,

I looked at the strange man following me.

Why?

Please, just please..

Why, oh Why?

Really..

Can't he stop following me?

It was just a normal day, in my normal life.

Being a manager and managing Touya..., or Kazuki as to what I call him.

It isn't easy.

Managing that idiot number one and dealing also with that flirting idiot number two, Minato from the Diamonds, isn't quite easy.

Especially when those two Idiots meet.

If they were both countries, World War III is bound to happen.

And all hell breaks loose.

We just arrived back at home from Kazuki's voice lessons with Yuri when this strange and mysterious man approached me once again as Kazuki went ahead of me, saying that he was going to take a bath and mumbling about Minato with the bouquet of roses he gave me today which I was currently holding.

The strange man looked at me with those piercing and fierce eyes he has that would always come across my mind when I think about this strange man. That aura he gave off was really intriguing and I always thought that he really looks like a thug.

Why the heck is he following me?

I looked behind me once again.

The strange man was not there.

I sighed in relief.

What does he want?

I walked back home, thoughts still on and on about that strange man.

I put the Roses on my table before going to the kitchen.

I opened the Fridge.

Well would you look at that?

Great, it's empty.

**_*Growl*_**

Was that my hungry stomach I heard?

Oh..

I slapped my cheeks lightly.

I looked at the empty fridge once again.

I need to buy groceries.

* * *

I was walking home after buying groceries since the fridge was empty.

And Kazuki would complain this and that about that.

Which I don't want to deal with at all since a complaining Kazuki is like a spoiled kid without some manners.

How annoying…

Well, sometimes.

Not to mention, I AM Hungry.

Well, I can't cook.

And Kazuki can.

So no groceries mean there won't be Kazuki to cook.

Oh Heavens, why I am not capable of cooking?

**_*Clatter*_**

I quickly looked behind me.

That strange man.

I stared in surprised.

Unfortunately, it was only a random stray orange tabby like cat.

The stray cat run away, leaving the garbage scattered along the night alley.

It was dark.

My mind was clouded with thoughts about that strange man again.

How many times has this strange man approached me?

One…two or even more than three times.

I stopped all of a sudden, standing there, thinking about the strange man.

I wonder what does this man really want with me.

Or Kazuki..

_***Clomp clomp***_

"Not again.." I mumbled lowly, thinking it was the strange man this time.

I snapped back into reality

The strange mysterious man was in front of me.

Since when did he get there?

I blinked, no time for jokes.

He fake coughed, trying to gain my attention.

Oh, He ABSOLUTELY did.

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"What!?" I growled slightly as I backed away a bit. Narrowing my eyes and furrowing my eyebrows at the strange mysterious man in front of me, he was looking into me.

Curiousness was stretched across my face which was obviously noticed by the strange man.

He looked at me again.

Those piercing eyes boring straight into me and that Aura I am feeling again.

As if, as if.. He saw right through me.

Right through my soul.

I felt a shiver running down my spine.

Scary..

"What do you want!?" I glared at the man, trying to be courageous as possible. Ready to fight the man anytime.

The strange man smirked at me.

"Pfft.." He smirked at my reaction.

Now I really felt the fear crept into me.

I ran away as fast as I can, horrified.

"I'm taking Touya someday.." were the last words I heard from the strange man as he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

I panted, catching my breath.

'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?' I thought to myself, still horrified.

Closing the door behind me, I shoved the groceries on the table and went to my office.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"_I'm taking Touya someday.."_

Those words still echoed in my mind..

"_I'm taking Touya someday.."_

_/_

"_I'm taking Touya someday.."_

_/_

"_I'm taking Touy-…"_

I quickly grabbed my towel, running towards the bathroom.

"No_.. _" I muttered as I shrugged the thoughts away, Entering the bathroom.

'Maybe a night bath would help me stray away from my thoughts about that strange mysterious man..' I thought warily, really tired of what happened in my life today.

Tired about that Strange scary Man.

Unaware of the running shower and the other person inside the bathroom.

I looked at the person and blinked.

"Kazuki.. " I mumbled, taking in the sight before me.

Kazuki looked at me with wide eyes, blushing furiously.

His face was red as a tomato.

I could only stare at his really sexy body and those muscles which I never felt from him before.

And for the second time in my whole life, I saw his naked form.

"Ca-Carmellia.." He stuttered.

We both stared at each other for a long time, frozen in shock..

Until…

"CARMELLIAAAAAA! ! !" He shouted in embarrassment, pushing me outside and closing the door.

I stared at the door separating him from me.

"I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK! ! !" He shouted from inside, obviously self-conscious of his body.

I giggled.

How cute.

* * *

How was it? :]


End file.
